Generally, an excavating machine such as an excavator excavates, for example, a ground of an object to be worked when an operator operates an operation lever to drive a work equipment including a bucket. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of enabling a trajectory of the depth of blade edges of a bucket upon dredging by a backhoe dredging boat to be maintained on a monitor display for a short period of time.